


Palapeli

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Lance manaa itseään, sillä kuka idiootti menee ihastumaan poikaan, jolla on niin hirvittävän näköinen takatukka.





	Palapeli

Kun Lance näkee Keithin ensimmäistä kertaa, hän tietää heti, ettei pidä tästä. Keithillä on kovat silmät ja typerän näköinen musta takatukka (kuin milläkin MacGyver-fanipojalla), eikä tämä pyydä edes anteeksi osuessaan Lancen hartiaan kafeterian tiskillä niin, että Lancen aamukahvi läikkyy tarjottimelle ja kastelee hänen paahtoleipänsä piloille.  
  
Keith istuu kafeterian perälle yksin ja selaa kännykkäänsä koko aamupalan ajan, ja Lancella on niin kiire mulkoilla tätä että hän unohtaa juoda kahvinsa loppuun vielä silloin, kun se on lämmintä. Hunk, hänen uusi huonekaverinsa (hauska tyyppi, päivittää viikoittain ruokablogia), katsoo häntä kuin sanoen  _älä viitsi tuijottaa noin kovasti_ , muttei omaksi parhaakseen sano sitä ääneen.  
  


*

  
Ensimmäisen kerran, kun Lance todella  _näkee_  Keithin, he istuvat vastatusten kirjaston tietokonepöydän ääressä ja kirjoittavat projektiraporttia jo kolmatta tuntia putkeen. On marraskuun puoliväli ja kirjaston ikkunat vetävät. Keith hieroo paljaita käsivarsiaan (hän ei osaa pukeutua sään mukaan, on Lance huomannut) ja näyttää hieman kärsivältä, ja vaikka Lance haluaisi olla missä tahansa muualla kuin kirjoittamassa tyhmää raporttia sitäkin tyhmemmän Takatukan kanssa, hän ei ole silti välinpitämätön. Hän riisuu hupparinsa (toisin kuin  _eräät_ , hän on pukenut aamulla sen alle pitkähihaisen) ja tarjoaa sitä Keithille.  
  
”Tuossa, jos sulla on kylmä.”  
  
”Ei mulla ole”, Keith sanoo puolustuskannalla, kuin Lance olisi syyttänyt häntä jostain, mutta pukee hupparin kuitenkin päälleen. Lance hymähtää, muttei ota Keithin äänensävystä itseensä: hän on kuluneiden projektiviikkojen aikana huomannut, ettei Keith ole omimmillaan muiden ihmisten seurassa. Enemmän Lancea ärsyttää se, että hänen suosikkihupparinsa sopii niin paljon paremmin Keithille kuin hänelle itselleen.  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
Lance kohottaa kulmiaan. Keith katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin ja hymyilee arastellen, silti lämpimästi, ja Lance menee täysin hämilleen, sillä äkkiä häntä punastuttaa, eikä se ole lainkaan hänen tapaistaan. Keith laskee katseensa takaisin näyttöpäätteeseen, mutta Lance ei pysty repimään omaansa irti tämän kasvoista. Lancen iho on noussut kananlihalle, eikä se johdu kirjaston vedosta. Hän ei pysty keskittymään raportin kirjoittamiseen enää koko loppuiltana.  
  
Keith tarjoaa hänelle kyydin veljensä autolla, vaikka kävelyä yliopiston asuntolalle onkin vain viitisentoista minuuttia. He juttelevat koko matkan elokuvista ja peleistä, ja asuntolalla Lance on niin pyörällä päästään että hyvä jos pääsee takaisin omaan huoneeseensa. Ja vaikka Hunk on jo nukkumassa ja seuraavana aamuna on aikainen herätys, Lance ottaa silti pitkän suihkun ja manaa itseään, sillä kuka idiootti menee ihastumaan poikaan, jolla on niin hirvittävän näköinen takatukka.  
  


*

  
He seisovat Keithin kodin portailla. Alkukevään tuuli tarttuu kiinni heidän hiuksistaan ja takinkauluksistaan, ja Keith (joka ei vieläkään osaa pukeutua tarpeeksi lämpimästi) vapisee silmissä. Lance seisoo hänen edessään, ihan lähellä, vain muutamien senttien päässä, ja katselee hänen huuliaan niin jännittyneenä että vapisee melkein itsekin. Lance ei tiedä, mitä tekisi käsillään. Keith rutistaa hänen takkinsa liepeitä, ja hän ei osaa päättää, ottaako Keithiä käsistä, vetääkö tämän lähelleen vyötäröstä kiinni pitäen vai nostaako kätensä suoraan Keithin kaulalle. Hänen vatsastaan vääntää. Entä jos hän on ymmärtänyt kaiken aivan väärin? Entä jos Keith ei pidäkään hänestä? Tai edes pojista? Entä jos Keith työntääkin hänet pois, eikä enää koskaan halua —  
  
Lance pakottaa typerän päänsä hiljaiseksi. Hän tietää, että se on nyt tai ei koskaan, ja sydän läpättäen hän kuroo heidän kasvojensa väliin jääneet sentit kiinni. Keithin huulet ovat rohtuneet ja iho tuoksuu makealta, ja hetken Lance vain viipyy siinä, aloillaan, ja totuttelee Keithin hohkaamaan lämpöön ja uuteen tunteeseen rinnassaan.  
  
Keith on heistä ensimmäinen, joka sulkee silmänsä ja kokeilee liikuttaa huuliaan. Suudelma on epävarma, mutta pehmeä, ja Lancen kasvot polttavat tulikuumina ja vatsassa räpistelee kokonainen perhosparvi. Keithin ilme on keskittynyt ja hän nostaa kätensä molemmin puolin Lancen kasvoja, vetää tätä lähemmäs melkein kuin vaatien, mutta Lance on niin hämillään reaktiosta, jonka Keith saa hänen kehossaan aikaan, ettei ymmärrä vastata suudelmaan.  
  
Ja kun hän viimein vastaisi, se on jo ohi. Lance räpyttelee silmiään ja tietää näyttävänsä typertyneeltä, mutta Keith on mukava, eikä kiusaa häntä siitä. Sen sijaan tämä hymyilee ja sipaisee Lancen sormia.  
  
”Mulla oli kivaa tänään”, Keith sanoo peruuttaessaan ovelle. Hän puhuu hiljaa ja hieman takellellen, mutta Lance on varma, että teki oikein suudellessaan, sillä Keithin silmät säteilevät ja poskipäitä komistaa hailakka puna.   
  
”Mä… Tuota… Me nähdään sitten varmaan huomenna aamuluennolla?” Keith kysyy.  
  
Lance nielaisee. ”Joo.” Hän haluaisi kahmaista Keithin syliinsä, viedä piiloon ja suudella koko yön, mutta Keith avaa jo lukkoa, eikä Lance löydä rohkeutta sanoa edes hyvää yötä.  
  


*

  
Keithin luomet riippuvat alhaalla ja katse harhailee jossain seinän ja lattian rajassa. Hänen päänsä lepää Lancen rinnalla, sormet piirtävät epäsäännöllisiä kuvioita tämän paljaalle iholle: navan ympäri alavatsalle, yöpukuhousujen reunanviertä kohti lonkkaluiden kovia kohoumia, vatsan pehmeiden kohtien yli kylkiluille ja rinnalle – ja takaisin alas. Lance on varma, että Keith kuulee kuinka nopeasti hänen sydämensä tykyttää, muttei halua silti liikkua tämän alta. Shiro on lähtenyt viikonlopuksi työmatkalle, asunto on yksin heidän ja Lancea jännittää. Hän on ajatellut tätä paljon, hyvässä ja pahassa, ja käynyt päässään läpi skenaarioita, jotka nekin ovat olleet hyviä ja pahoja, eikä oikein tiedä, miten päin enää olisi. Hän on epävarma, totta hemmetissä hän on! Ja hän pelkää, ettei Keith tiedä sitä. Että Keith luulee hänen osaavan asiansa yhtä hyvin kuin hän on aina antanut olettaa. Mutta ei hän osaa, ei oikeasti. Eihän hän ole koskaan aikaisemmin edes ollut kenenkään kanssa.  
  
Lancen rintaan kiertynyt solmu tuntuu puristavan hänen keuhkonsa kasaan.  
  
”M-mun on käytävä kusella.”  
  
Keith nostaa päätään sen verran, että Lance pääsee istumaan. Keith näyttää suloiselta silmät unisina ja tukka yön jäljiltä takussa, ja Lancen on pakko suukottaa tätä poskelle, ennen kuin hän heittää jalkansa sängynlaidan yli.  
  
”Onhan kaikki hyvin?” Keith kysyy ja kömpii itsekin istumaan.  
  
Lance nyökkää. Keith halaa häntä takaapäin, kietoo kätensä laiskasti hänen vyötärönsä ympärille ja suutelee pehmeän polun Lancen hartialta niskaan. Lancen iho nousee kananlihalle ja silmät lipsuvat varkain kiinni.  
  
”Meidän ei ole pakko tehdä mitään, mitä sä et halua”, Keith kuiskaa ja hieroo nenänpäätään Lancen niskaa vasten. ”Näinkin on hyvä.”  
  
”Joo”, Lance mutisee ja kiroaa mielessään, sillä puna hänen poskiltaan uhkaa levitä korviin ja rinnalle.  
  
”Oikeasti”, Keith vakuuttaa ja halaa häntä tiukasti, ”tässä on hyvä. Tässä on tosi hyvä.”  
  
  
Maanantaina Lancella on punaisia jälkiä kaulassaan ja Keithin sormenpäiden muotoiset mustelmat lantiollaan, eikä hän ole ollut mistään onnellisempi.  
  


*

  
Keithin huulet ovat jäätelöstä tahmeat. Ne maistuvat sokerilta ja piparminttukarkeilta, ja Lance hymyilee korvasta korvaan suudellessaan häntä. Keithin sormet ovat myös likaiset ja hän on sotkenut Lancen suosikkihupparin hihansuutkin, mutta Lance ei edes harkitse valittavansa, sillä Keith näyttää hyvältä hänen vaatteissaan ja punastuu, kun hän antaa märkiä suudelmia tämän sormenpäille.  
  
”Lopeta”, Keith puuskahtaa hymyillen ja vilkuilee ympärilleen.  
  
 ”Sä maistut hyvältä”, Lance kehrää ja palaa suutelemaan Keithin huulia ja suupieliä, ”olisi itsekin – pitänyt ottaa – piparminttujäätelöä.”  
  
”Te olette niin suloisia että ihan ällöttää”, Hunk irvistää.  
  
”Lance on ällöttävä”, Keith korjaa ja väistää Lancen seuraavan suukon. Hän työntää tämän yhä suudelmannälkäiset huulet kämmenellään kauemmas ja pakenee istumaan Hunkin kanssa maahan. On kesän ensimmäinen lämmin viikonloppu. Puiston vastikään leikattu ruoho tuntuu mukavalta takapuolen alla.  
  
Lance istuu Keithin viereen ja painaa poskensa tämän olkaa vasten. ”Aika ilkeästi sanottu.”  
  
”Ja sekö ei sitten ollut ilkeästi sanottu, kun sä haukuit mun tukkaani?” Keith kysyy toinen kulma ja suupieli koholla.  
  
”Ei”, Lance tokaisee, ”sun tukka sentään  _on_  ihan hirveä.”  
  
”Lance!”  
  
Hunk päästää mitä valittavimman äänen ja heittää heidän päälleen ruohoa. ”Lopettakaa. Mä oksennan kohta.”  
  
Lance hymyilee Keithin olkaa vasten ja manaa itseään, sillä kuka idiootti menee rakastumaan poikaan, jolla on niin hirvittävän näköinen takatukka.


End file.
